


Motorcycles

by theinklingsoftime



Series: Inkling's Pidge Ship Week Fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Pidge Ship Week 2017, Uni AU, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: In which Keith almost gets run over.





	Motorcycles

The sun was just beginning to peep over the horizon.

The birds were chirping.

The trees lining the road rustled slightly with the wind.

And Keith Kogane was late for class.

As he sprinted down the paved path leading to the lecture hall, he unlocked his phone and scrolled through his messages, cringing at the latest ones.

**8:45**

**theultimatesharpshooter: ur so dead mullet XD**

**honkyhunk: Dude, where are you?**

**cheerios: keith hunk said you weren’t at breakfast, are you okay?**

**cheerios: don’t you have a lecture at 830?**

He groaned, and exited out of the texts, slowing down the tiniest bit as he neared the crosswalk.

_He was so screwed-_

Suddenly, a screech tore through the air, and he stumbled back as a motorcycle  raced past him, the figure perched on it with a green helmet obscuring their face.

“What the hell?” He shouted after it. 

The figure raised a hand in greeting as they sped off into the distance.

And Keith Kogane stood in the street, red in the face, staring into thin air.

* * *

“What happened to you?” Lance said, leaning over as Keith quietly stuffed his bag under his chair.

Their professor, a middle-aged man with a bushy mustache and a cheerful disposition named Mr. Coran, continued to talk animatedly while gesturing around the front of the hall.

“Got….got a little sidetracked.” Keith mumbled back.

(He actually would’ve made it on time if not for the ten minutes he spent sprinting after the motorcyclist, shouting obscenities).

“What did I miss?”

Lance shrugged. “Eh. I’ve been on Snapchat the entire time.”

“Knew it.”

Suddenly, the backdoor to the hall creaked loudly, and Keith whipped his head around.

There was a girl in a green sweatshirt standing in the doorway, face flushed, and hair wind-blown. She quietly slipped into a seat in the back, and busied herself with opening her notebook. 

“Well, it looks like you weren’t the last one after all.” Lance guffawed, and continued to scroll through Snapchat.

Keith frowned the tiniest bit.

_She looked awfully familiar in green….._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's late (and really awkward); I was rushing for this prompt. Find me on Tumblr @theinklingsoftime.


End file.
